Interuptions And Romace
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Tori and Andre are going on a date but they keep getting interupted


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Andre rang the doorbell at 7 o'clock to pick Tori up. They were going on a date and he was really excited about it. It was his first date with her. Andre loved Tori. He was head over heals crazy for her.<p>

"So," she asked him, "Where are we going?"

He stared at her the way a dog would stare at a piece of meat. She was gorgeous and looking at her made him drool.

"ANDRE," Tori yelled to get his attention, "Where are we going?"

"Um," he said, "WOW you're hot and I don't mean like an oven."

"Thank you," she said, "Now where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go someplace special," he said.

"You mean like Havenway Place," Tori asked.

"Well I was thinking dinner but I like your idea better," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile that lit up her eyes.

"You have such beautiful eyes," he told her.

"You really think so," she asked.

"I know so," he said, "I said it didn't I and when I say something it's true."

"Why don't we walk there," she suggested.

"I LOVE THAT IDEA," Andre said excitedly, "Yes lets walk there."

He put an arm around Tori and they went out. Of course they didn't expect to be interrupted but there was a woman waiting for him when he came out of Tori's house.

"Excuse me," she said, "You're Andre right?"

"Yes and I have no idea who you are," he said.

"My name is Wendi," the woman replied, "I'm friends with Tori's cousin who happened to have let me know that you have um... healing abilities?"

Andre sighed deeply to himself. He wanted to be with his girl right now. He really didn't care about anything else but he mentally slapped himself and reminded himself that he couldn't abandon someone just because he had a want. They had a need and with great power came greater responsibility.

"Yes I do," he said, "What do you need."

"Well my little girl," the woman said, "Was diagnosed with a tumor on her brain stem three days ago. Today the doctor said that there was no way that she was going to make it. She's only 11 years old and she's like little girl. I don't want to lose her. I traveled all the way from New York to come here. If you can-"

"Say no more," Andre said, "She's fine now"

"Really," Wendi asked, "You don't have to like blink your eyes or clap your hands or something-"

"No," he said smiling, "It doesn't work like that. It's not magic or anything like that. Magic is messed up. This is reality. Now, I don't mean to be rude but I was actually in the middle of something."

"Oh," Wendi said, "Sure. Thank you so much. You are kind and good and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Andre said, "At the moment though I'm really busy"

They didn't manage to get around the block when Tori and Andre both got text messages. Tori got one from Jade. Andre get one from Beck.

2 Tori- Beck is being a jerk- Jade

2 Jade- Y what happened- Andre

2 Andre- Jade has issues- Beck

2 Beck- U just figured that out- Andre

2 Tori- He got mad at me 4 something I didn't do- Jade

2 Jade- Well you've done a lot of mean things that you got away with. Think of it as payment for those things- Tori

2 Andre- Not funny- Beck

2 Beck- Is something wrong. I'm kind of busy

2 Tori- Not funny Vega- Jade

2 Jade- Well what m I supposed 2 do about it?- Tori  
>2 Andre- Jade put up a poster of Tori. She insists she didn't do it but come on! Who else would do something like that? She's mean to Tori and she h8s her so I had every right 2 get mad at her right?- Beck<p>

2 Beck- Wrong n' not 2 b mean but y do u need me 2 mediate your dealing w/ Jade?- Andre

2 Tori- U could talk some sense into Beck and make him apologize- Jade

2 Jade- Yeah okay I'll do that l8r. Rt now I'm in the middle of a d8- Tori

2 Andre- What do u mean wrong? N' u have a way of seeing things that we don't- Beck

2 Tori- Who would d8 u- Jade

2 Jade- Andre- Tori

2 Andre- R u saying that u don't think she really put up that poster. It was an embarrassing poster and she is the only one I can think of who would do something like that- Beck

2 Beck- She didn't put up that poster. She actually wasn't there when the poster was put up- Andre

2 Andre- Oh- Beck

2 Beck- n' it's not ur place 2 get mad anyway. There is a little thing called talking and it works wonders. Now if u'll excuse me I m in the middle of a d8- Andre

2 Andre- Have fun- Beck

_Finally, _Andre thought to himself. He was anxious to get started on his date with Tori. Just their luck they ran into Cat

"HI-HI," Cat said cheerfully.

"Ugh hi Cat," Tori said

"Hey Little Red listen can we talk later. I'm a little bit busy right now"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN," Cat yelled

"Just that I have to do something. It's nothing personal Cat. I love you Little Red. You know that"

"KK," Cat said cheerful again and skipped away.

Tori laughed.

"I swear that girl is like a little kid she's so happy all the time. She would probably be happy even if she were in the wrong place."

"That would never happen," Andre said, "Cat's too innocent."

"What about me," Tori asked with a smile, "am I innocent?"

"You're more innocent then me," Andre said pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Andre," Buddy said

Andre groaned. He was trying to have time with Tori and being interrupted at every turn. To make matters worse Buddy was an ex friend of his.

"What Buddy," Andre said with great effort to be patient. He was quickly loosing the battle.

"I want to talk with you for a minute."

"Buddy I'm busy and you're supposed to be-"

"Listen for a minute please" Buddy begged

"Down boy," Andre said, "Alright I'll listen but you only have 5 minutes. I'm busy and you're-"

"Sorry," Buddy said, "I screwed up and I know I screwed up. I don't know why I screwed up but I screwed up and I really would like for you to forgive me and give me another chance."

Andre could see Buddy was sincere and not just playing him.

"Well," he said, "Fine. You're forgiven. We'll finish this talk tomorrow. I'm trying to spend some one on one time with my girlfriend."

Tori blushed. Andre never called her his girlfriend before.

"So if I'm your girlfriend does that mean I'm as good as you are," Tori asked winking.

"Like I told you," Andre said, "You're **better **then me"

"Better? I'm not the best of the best," Tori said.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror," Andre asked.

"Um... yeah every day"

"Andre," his friend George said, "Can you settle an argument between-"

"NO," Andre said, "No more interruptions. I will be glad to help you all or do anything you need after 9 o'clock but from now until 9 o'clock is my time with Tori. It's enough"

Cat started crying as Andre yelled. Andre groaned

"Little Red," Andre said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm just on a date and I keep getting annoying is all.

"KK," Cat said cheerful once more, "But can you do me one little favor first"

"Sure," Andre said

"Can you give me a hug? I had a bad day"

Andre hugged Cat.

"Any time little Red," he said

...

Finally Tori and Andre were alone.

"Thank GOODNESS," Tori said, "I love Cat and I love all our other friends but seriously they need to learn to stop depending on us for **every little thing**. I mean Cat for instance... she's going on the other day about how since something good is going to happen it should happen for her since she's good and a good friend and energetic-"

"She's definitely energetic alright," Andre said, "But I don't know that she's strong enough to handle the challenges that come with certain privileges and gifts. I mean if you even raise your voice she starts with her catchphrase "What's that supposed to mean"

"Don't you mean her CAT Phrase," Tori said with a wink.

"Right," Andre said, "so what is she going to say when struggles happen. What is she going to say when she sees this struggle going on with a person that she loves. It would be really hard for her to handle."

"Tough times don't have to happen you know," Tori said

"I guess," Andre said, "But change means-"

"Change is something you can't avoid," Tori said quoting Andre, "But it doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Change can be good and you cannot tell me that it isn't."

He kissed her.

"If it has to do with you it's good," Andre said


End file.
